megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Quantum Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner
Quantum Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner (クォンタムデビルサーガ　アバタールチューナー) is a five-volume series of novels set in the world of Digital Devil Saga. Authored by Yu Godai, the original story writer of the games who had to leave the project due to health issues, they explore the events of the games differently and diverge from them. The series originally was published in Japan starting in February 2011. The first volume's English release, translated by Kevin Frane, was released on July 31st, 2014, by publisher Bento Books. He has confirmed in late 2014 he was working on the second volume; as of September 13th, 2017, the second volume has been released. So far, there is no confirmation of the third volume's translation. Characters *Serph *Argilla *Heat *Cielo *Gale *Sera *Harley Q *Jinana *Angel *Varin Omega *Lupa *Canis Volk Plot Six tribes battle in the post-apocalyptic Junkyard, a grim world of demons and evil powers that block entrance to the promised land, Nirvana. Comparison with the original game *The circumstances before Serph assumes the leader of his tribe, Embryon, is told in the flashbacks. *Serph is shown talking instead of being a silent protagonist. Many dialogues of Gale in the game are instead spoken by Serph in the novel. **Serph is depicted as a caring and compassionate leader. He is also shown to be a pacifist unless hostility is the only option. *Gale, as well as the other few remaining bishops in the Junkyard, is explained to be wearing the hood for protecting the many implants and sockets behind his brain. In a similar fashion as in , he is shown using a cable to connect his brain with a displaying device to replay his visual and audio memory for his cohorts. *The awakening of human egos after the denizens of the Junkyard receive their Atmas develops much quicker than in the game. The only exception is the bishop type denizens like Gale who require themselves totally void of emotion for their role. *All denizens of the Junkyard already have eye colors matching their hair colors instead of grey before they receive their Atmas. *Reinforcing the game setting, Atmas are categorized into 2 tiers: "High Atma" and "Lesser Atma". Each High Atma is unique to an individual and usually stronger than Lesser Atma. The Lesser Atma are shared by multiple people. The shapes of the brands of High Atmas are also more elaborate than the weaker tier. *Angel uses the term "Asura" instead of "Demon" to describe the form upon activating Atma. The terminology is then adopted by the denizens of the Junkyard. *The infested usually transform when their instinct reflexes sense hostility nearby. After getting used to it, it is possible to transform by concentrating the Mantra Om Mani Padme Hum without the presence of offense. *Instead of simply losing some portions of HP in the game, being overwhelmed by the hunger results in body parts gradually liquefying into black, sticky tar unless the individual promptly consumes some flesh. *Some Asura, like Hayagriva are able to absorb that black tar to fulfill their hunger. *Singing doesn't relieve the hunger; instead Sera allows her beneficiaries to take few drops of her own blood to alleviate the uncontrollable state. Her blood is taken by the Embyron to produce the capsules in case Sera is not closely present. *Jinana displays great anger towards the Church of Karma, and subsequently Angel, for turning them into Asuras and the ensuing catastrophe due to many of her subordinates going berserk out of hunger. *The tribe Wolves, which is originally led by Lupa in-game is instead ruled by Canis Volk. Canis is not simply a replacement of Lupa, as Lupa makes a different appearance later in the novel. *Varin Omega's original name is given as William van Beck, instead of Terrence E. Beck as in the games. *Serph Sheffield is named Shin Minase and he's a major antagonist in the novel, instead of a posthumous character like in the game. Heat O'Brien is also named Kaz Homura. *After the Varin Omega battle, Shin Minase mentions Serph and Heat's real names (Shin Minase and Kaz Homura) and alludes to the fact that "Argilla is from Italy", referring to the human one. All of this doesn't happen in the game. *When Serph, Heat and Argilla storm Sahasrahra, Cielo and Gale stay behind and fight a mass of Karma *Lupa and Jinana are actual party members and sacrifice themselves at the top of the Karma Temple in order to stop the mass of Karma. Like in the game, they never reach Nirvana, but they participate in the final battle. *Harihara is never fought and Shin takes Sera to Nirvana instead of Angel. *The ending shows Serph escaping a lab in Nirvana, a thing that only happens in the second game. Gallery External Links * Official site * Interview with the translator * Another interview with the translator * Chapter 1 of Vol. 1 (preview from BentoBooks.com) Category:Novels . .